NICHD (Dr. Mills) will provide epidemiologic expertise in this proposed study of the effect of tight control of diabetes on the progression of retinal disease. If funded, the cooperative study will prospectively evaluate the effect of tight vs. routine control of diabetes on background retinopathy. Cornell University, Rockefeller University and NICHD will collaborate.